Richie
| }} Richie is Mohji's pet lion. Appearance Richie is a large lion, who has green fur with a purple mane. He normally appears to show a fierce expression during fights and confrontations. He is however not foreign to also show a goofy one when he is not doing anything. Personality Despite his size and fierce look he mostly acts like a kitten and has his goofy moments when he is doing nothing. He also isn't very bright and occasionally thinks about nothing but food.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 525 and Episode 422, Richie only thinks about food while the rest of Buggy's pirate crew are worried about their captain. History Invading Orange Town He is first seen during the Buggy Arc early on in the series, where he and Mohji beat up Chouchou the dog. They are then beaten up by Luffy and knocked unconscious. When they finally do come round they once again get caught up with Luffy resulting in Richie being used as a shield by Cabaji. New Captain The most notable role he has played was during Buggy's mini-series. During the fight between Cabaji and Mohji over who should be captain, Richie fell asleep and dreamed about being captain himself and fighting a dragon. He beat up Cabaji and Mohji while sleep walking and was declared Captain, however he and the rest of the Buggy pirates got captured by the Kumate Tribe. But, Luckily, Buggy and Alvida manage to save them by defeating the cannibalistic crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapters 74-75 and Episode 47, Richie is seen celebrating the return of Captain Buggy. Meeting Ace Richie was later seen in the background (picking his nose) during the Jaya Arc, when Ace hopped on board Buggy's ship. While it is not shown, Ace apparently gets Richie to jump through a hoop of fire.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 145, Ace asks Richie to jump through a ring of fire. Buggy's Imprisonment Richie's appeared again when the Buggy Pirates attempted to save Buggy from Impel Down, even having bought an Eternal Pose worth quite much. While Buggy's crew is shown at first desperate to save their captain, after Alvida's explanation of the dangers surrounding their decision they give up and decide to follow Alvida. Among all of this Richie is comically shown to only think of food and nothing else. Reunion with Buggy After Buggy is reunited with his crew, Richie is seen in the background thinking about onigiri, candy, and cake. Major Battles *Richie & Mohji vs. Chouchou *Richie & Mohji vs. Luffy *Richie Pirates vs. Kumate Tribe Early One Piece Early sketches of Buggy's crew featured a version of Richie which was no bigger then a normal lion.One Piece Manga - Vol. 2, Oda's notes on Buggy's crew in their early stages. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Richie's fur is golden brown, while his mane is red. In the anime, he is given light green fur and a purple mane. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Pets Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Minor Characters